Lust
by JettaRenton
Summary: A tale of Captain Jack's lusts. Starts in CotBP to My own made up ideas for a 4th Pirates. Pairings: JackLiz, JackOC and JackOCLiz. WARNING: Follows movie storylines but shorten down and only follows certain scenes concerning Jack and his lusts. R
1. Chapter 1

Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl, always lusted over women, he loved to 'explore the delicate female creature'. Jack Sparrow claims that his one and only love is the sea. During Jack's time, he might have come close to falling in love with more than the sea, and maybe even a woman.

(Set in CotBP)

Jack Sparrow entered Port Royal to do only thing only, commender a ship. Of course he was gonna make sure he wont get himself in trouble. That's the last thing the Captain wanted. Jack happened to have luck on his side when he made port in Port Royal. It was on the day of some sort of 'high-toned and fancy to-do up' at the fort. Jack went to the dock to scope out the ships that they have, one particularly caught his eye, its name was the Dauntless. Of course witty Jack had to distract the two red coats at the dock to make his way onto the ship.

Everything was going according to plan until that silly wench fell into the waters, and the evener silly red coats for not knowing how to swim, despite being in the navy prevented Jack from taking the ship right then and there. Jack dove into the waters and saved the young lass from the depths of the ocean. Jack brought her onto the dock and she wasn't breathing, he knew the reason why and tore off her corset and she suddenly woke. Jack then looked down at the attractive lass and seen what trinket she was wearing and asked where she got it. Little did Jack know that she was the Governor's daughter and a whole fleet of red coats were trying to find her. Being a shady character, Jack was told to be shot until the wench defended him. The Commodore then offered his hand for a handshake and Jack cautiously obliged and was then exposed as a pirate. Jack had now done the thing he didnt want to do, get himself in trouble. Jack was silently damning that wench and the fact he felt the need to save her.

Just as Jack was about to be taken away, that darn lass defened Jack again, Jack being a pirate and a dishonest man used this opportunity to his advantage and held the bonny lass kidnapped. Jack demanded his effects back and took another totally different opportunity with this lass and made her put on his effects and decided to make her 'cope a feel of the dashing Captain'. "Easy on the goods, darling" Jack said with his constantly slurred but rough voice. Jack then made a brave escape and all was well until he encounted a certain blacksmith.

Jack battled it out with the blacksmith, accused him of being a enunch and accused him of not being able woo a strumpet. As Jack battled the young handsome blacksmith, he learnt the lass's name which he threaten and saved earlier.. Elizabeth Swann. Jack cheated by bringing out his pistol as they continued to battle with their swords. Jack pleaded to the kid to not make him use his last shot until he was all of a sudden knocked out.

Jack then woke up in the a cell. Jack began to think about todays events as Jack told the prisioners in the opposite cell "You can keep doing that forever, the dog is NEVER going to move." Jack continued to ponder how todays events turned out, Saving the Elizabeth strumpet, dueling with the uptight blacksmith and ending up in the cell. As the night continued, Jack heard the fimilar cannons of the Black Pearl as they attacked Port Royal to capture the Young Elizabeth Swann. William Turner was battling the invading pirates out in the streets as he seen the woman he loves being taken away by the pirates. Just as he was about to save her, he was knocked out and didnt wake up until morning. Meanwhile Jack was almost set free when a cannon hit the prison buliding but hit the nest cell and not his, Jack was still trapped.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

A/N: I hope people are following the way im cutting down the script/story (I have cut out some scenes, Im guessing any one who reads this would know the complete story of CotBP and doesnt need every scene to be explained. Now keep that in mind when you are reading. I dont wanna make this story 15 parts long so im cutting down the first movie because there isnt too much about Jack and flirtiness that happens in this movie). Also i want to note that I am using basically everything from the script but i have added little bits in, so if you are half way through reading and say to yourself that you have read/seen this before, please continue because i do add new bits and pieces and trust me once we get near the end of the first movie and onto the second one, there will be a lot more new scenes. Also im having trouble keeping Jack from talking in the first person, maybe in future chapters i will change it to first person POV. Anyway R&R dearie And Thankyou for reading, I promise later chapters will be better and with new material. :)

Jack watched from his cold empty cell, the Black Pearl destroying Port Royal. Jack was sick of waiting here as his old allied pirates were having all the fun. Jack picked up the bone and tried to persuade the dog to bring the keys. Jack failed when he called the dog mangy. Just as the dog ran away from Jack, He heard a clash at the top of the stairs that go into the prison. Jack watched the stairs and seen his old pirate mates. Jack was hostile to them and told them that 'the deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers'. The mutineer pirate then choked Jack and pushed him into the moonlight and told Jack 'you know nothing of hell'. Jack then looked at the pirates arm and said "So there is a curse" The pirates then left and Jack pondered over his fortune. "That's Very interesting" Jack said as he thought about the fact that he was very close to becoming cursed himself. Jack didnt sleep that night, not unlike every other night really. Jack sat and pondered how the mutiny was a blessing in disguise. "Those mangy slimy pirates, actually did something good for me" Jack murmured to hisself as he paced around his cell.

"Well, then of course stealing my only beloved ship isnt exactly helping me, So in conclusion I still find that i still hate them and they wont be invited to back on the Pearl when i get it back" Jack continued talking to hisself, smiling at the thought of riding on the Pearl.

During the night, Elizabeth used her knowledge of pirates and their stories to be able to evoke Parley and see the Black Pearl's captain after she was captured at her house. Elizabeth stood her ground with the evil Captain Barbossa despite having being slapped by one of the deck hands.

" My apologies, miss. As you were saying, before you were so rudely interrupted?" Barbossa said, referring to the interruption of being slapped .

"Captain Barbossa ... I have come to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal." Elizabeth said trying to be brave as she discussed terms with Barbossa.

"There was a lot of long words in there, miss, and we're not but humble pirates. What is it you want?" Barbossa said amused and impressed at how this young lady is acting towards a notorious pirate.

" I want you to leave. And never come back." Elizabeth said proud as Captain Barbossa and his pirate mates laughed. "I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request...Means' No." Barbossa said. Elizabeth then decided to play her last card and which involved that notorious pirate trinket she stole off Will 8 years earlier. Elizabeth simply said very well and took out her trinket and dangled it from the side of the ship as Barbossa watched, trying to act like that trinket doesnt mean anything to him, when he knows that the trinket she is about to throw away will give him back everything he wants. Barbossa asks in his piratey slang 'why would that piece of shiny mean anything to us?'. Elizabeth looks stunned as she states the obvious and tells them that this is the reason they came to Port Royal. She then explains how she remembers this ship on the crossing from England 8 years ago when she obtained that trinket. Barbossa looks interested but not ready to bargain. Elizabeth then dangles the trinket lowered as all the pirates looked worried and exclaim 'NO' loudly. Elizabeth smiles proud as Barbossa asks her name. Elizabeth had a sudden urge to lie and keep her name a secret. She told Barbossa that her name is Elizabeth Turner, not knowing that last name will get her into extreme trouble. Barbossa then agress with the deal of setting Port Royal free and asks for the medallion in turn. Elizabeth feels trapped and gives it to him, having no other choice.

After Elizabeth hands over the trinket, Barbossa smiles and signals for them to leave Port Royal now Elizabeth gets taken away, Elizabeth tries to talk her way out by telling him that according to the code she must be taken back to the shore.

"First. Your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement, and so I 'must' do nothing. Secondly: you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply. And you're not. And thirdly...the code is more what you'd call guidelines than actual rules. Welcome to the Black Pearl, Miss Turner" Barbossa said walking away as the pirates took her away, Elizabeth screamed terrified.

Meanwhile Young William turner was now awake and discussing with Commodore Norrington ways of getting Elizabeth back. William of course was acting slightly more rash than Norrington. The red coats that were with Norrington had told William and the rest of crew standing around, that Jack Sparrow, the prisoner, was talking about the Black Pearl. William exclaimed that they should use Jack to find the pirates. The Commodore disagreed because he doesnt like to deal with pirates. Turner was then 'escorted' back to his shop. William then went to his shop and made up a plan on how to get Elizabeth back, which involved a certain witty pirate Captain.

The nest morning Jack was still trying to get out by straining one of the bars of the cell, Jack groans in pain as he continues to strain his leg and set hisself free. Jack then heard a noise from above and then flew back and lounged himself on the ground, trying to look relaxed and care free. Will Turner proceed to the cell and approached the Captain.

"Are you familiar with that ship? The Black Pearl?" Will asked proud.

"Somewhat." Jack Said, lifting his head up smiling at the young blacksmith.

"Where does it make berth?" Will asked already getting frustrated with this god for-saken pirate.

"Surely you've heard the stories? The Black Pearl sails from the dreaded Isla de Mureta... an island that cannot be found -- except by those who already know where it is." Jack said teasing the young kid.

"The ship's real enough. So its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

" Why ask me?" Jack asked. "Because you're a pirate." Will said.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself?" Jack asked smiling.

"Never." Will yelled, banging on the cell.

"They took Miss Swann." William said, beat at his own game.

"So it is that you found a girl!. Well, if you're intending to brave all and hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone. I see no profit in it for me." Jack said smiling proudly knowing his was right about the girl problems earlier when they were dueling.

"I can get you out of here." Will says, thinking on the spot.

"How? The key's run off." Jack said in his matter of a fact voice.

" I helped build these cells. Those are hook-and-ring hinges. The proper application of strength, the door'll lift free. Just calls for the right lever and fulcrum. . ." William said as he examined the cells that he made. Jack watches William and realises he is the spitting image of someone he use to know very well.

"Your name is Turner." Jack said as he sat up, staring at him intently.

"Yes. Will Turner." Will says puzzled as Jack grins at his response.

"I'll tell you what, Mr. Turner. I've changed my mind. You spring me from this cell, and on pain of death, I'll you to the Black Pearl. Do we have an accord? Jack says as he stands and holds out his hand to make the deal. Will shakes his hand. Will now tries to get Jack out of the cell by using leverage. The door lifts free and Jack is now free. Will then tells him to hurry but Jack tells the young kid that he needs his effects. Jack grabs his hat, his gun, his compass and his sword and Will asks Jack why he is grabbing his effects. Jack tells him its his business and then tells Will that the only there is any use of going, is if he answers this question..

" How far are you willing to go for this girl?" Jack asks.

"I'd die for her." Will said seriously.

"Oh good. No worries then." Jack says as they leave the prison and start running to the docks. Jack and Will creep under a bridge as Jack told young William that ship over there, Jack pointing at the H.M Dauntless is the ship that they are going to need. William asked Jack shocked if they were going to steal a ship.

Jack responded "Commandeer. We're going to commandeer a ship. Nautical term."

"It's still against the law." Will said " So's breaking a man out of jail. Face it, Will: you may say you'll never be a pirate, but you're off to a rip-roaring start." Jack said smiling "My advice -- smile and enjoy it."

Jack and Will used a small dinghy to walk under water and still keep a certain area to breathe, Will exclaimed that this is crazy.. or brilliant. Jack smiles and states that its "Remarkable how often those two traits coincide."Jack and Will then climb aboard the Dauntless and hold the boat's Lieutenant at gunpoint. Jack and the Lieutenant negotiate and finally the sailors are climbing into the dinghy and off the Dauntless. Jack and Will then get the Dauntless sailing away as the Lieutenant siginals to Norrington that the ship is being stolen. Norrington uses his telescope to see Will helping Jack steal the ship. Norrington then says that Mister Turner is being too rash, too rash indeed. Norrington then sails the H.M.S Interceptor right next to the Dauntless and tells the crew to search the boat. Meanwhile Jack and Will swing over to the other ship, unseen and cut off all the ropes that are connected to the Dauntless and make their way off. Norrington then realises the Interceptor is moving and tells the sailors to get back onto the other ship But the distance is too great and no sailor could make it onto the other ship.

Jack then waves his hat and looks behind and yells to Commodore Norrington," Thank you, Commodore, for getting our ship ready to make way! We'd've had a hard time of it by ourselves!" Jack and Will sail off and make their way to find the Black Pearl, but first a crew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

While Jack and Will were on their way to Tortuga, Miss Elizabeth Turner was being invited to dine with the Captain for the dinner. Elizabeth accepted the offer after she was left with either this or a worser choice for dinner. Elizabeth entered the Captains quarters, smelling the delicious food that was laided out on the table. She was so hungry, she hadnt ate in so long. Barbossa invited to sit and dig in to the food. Elizabeth ate like she always did, the way she was taught. She ate gracefully as Barbossa watches her.

" No need to stand on ceremony, and no call to impress anyone. You must be hungry." Barbossa said still watching her intently. Barbossa offers wine and bread which Elizabeth takes and devours. Barbossa offers are an apple, Elizabeth takes it but then realised that it might be poisioned and drops it.

"It's poisoned!" Elizabeth says as she pushes her plate away and takes the knife and hides it on her lap.

" Oh, there would be no sense in killing you, Miss Turner." Barbossa says as he grabs the trinket Elizabeth had earlier. "Do you not know what this is,then?" He says as he dangles the necklace between his pirate- ridden fingers.

"It's a pirate medallion." Elizabeth says not thinking much of it. "It's a piece of the treasure of Isla de Muerta ." Barbossa says in roughish rough whisper. Elizabeth shrugs, not knowing anything about Isla de Muerta. Barbossa smiles and continues

"Ah, so you don't know as much as you pretend. Back when Cortes was cutting a great bloody swath through the New World, a high priest gave him all the gold they had, with one condition: that he spare the people's lives. Of course,Cortes being Cortes, he didn't. So the priest, with his dying breath, called on the power of the blood of his people, and put on the gold a curse. If anyone took so much as a single piece,as he was compelled by greed, by greed he would be consumed." Elizabeth stared intently not willing to believe all this but she couldnt help being interested.

"Within a day of leaving port for Spain, the treasure ship carrying the gold ...something went wrong. The ship run aground, every man aboard dead, save one. He survived long enough to hide the gold ashore." Barbossa pauses as he walks around the table, moving behind Elizabeth and continues whispering his stories along Elizabeth's neck. "Over time, the dark magic of the curse seeped into the place, making it a cursed island. An island of death. Isla de Muerta." Elizabeth continues to sit there interested.

"My crew and I, we found the gold, and we did more than take one piece, we took it all. Rich men we were and we spent it and traded it and gave it away in exchange for drink and food and pleasant company. But we found out the drink could not sate us, and the food turned to ashes in our mouths, and no amount of pleasant company could ease our torment... We are cursed men, Miss Turner!" Barbossa said , almost yelling it in Elizabeth's ear as he moved from each side of her from behind.

"That's all very interesting, but I hardly believe in ghost stories any more." Elizabeth said, pretending that she wasnt going to believe this nonsense. Barbossa laughed and continue to tell his story.

"There is but one way to remove the curse. All of the scattered pieces of the treasure must be restored in full, and the blood repaid." Barbossa paused and planted a evil smile on his weathered face. Elizabeth looked at him anxious and a little frightened, she gulped as she asked

"And the blood to repaid?" Elizabeth asked terrified.

" That's why there be no sense in killing ye,... yet" Barbossa said as Elizabeth stood out of her chair and used to knife to threat Barbossa and to run out of the cabin. Elizabeth stabbed Barbossa with the knife. Barbossa looked down and pulled out the blood soaked knife and was completely unaffected.

"I'm curious -- after killing me, what is it you were planning to do next?" Barbossa asked as Elizabeth ran out into the deck with the moonlight flashing upon the pirates as Barbossa followed her outside. Elizabeth looked at the pirates and seen there rotting skeleton bodies, Elizabeth screamed terrified and tried to run back to the cabin until she was caught by Barbossa.

"LOOK! The moonlight shows us for what we really are! We are not among the living and so we cannot die -" Barbossa holds Elizabeth by the shoulders and makes her watch the un-dead pirates as they stop their jobs and slowly creep closer to towards Elizabeth. Barbossa pushes Elizabeth slightly into the moonlight and Barbossa follows and reveals himself to be a skeleton too. " -- but neither are we dead! We have all the desires of the living, but cannot satisfy them! Ten years I have been parched of thirst, and unable to quench it! Ten years, I have been starving to death -- and haven't died!.." Barbossa raises his hand into the moonlight and reveals his arm as a skeleton too. "And I have not felt anything for ten years ... Not the wind on my face, nor the spray of the sea ..." Barbossa continued as his hand reaches up to get closer to Elizabeth's face as she starts to move back slowly. "... nor the flesh of a woman ..." Elizabeth backs away more and more until the hand picks up a bottle of wine. Barbossa starts to drink it as Elizabeth watches the red liquid flow down his body and along his yellow bones.

"You'd best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Turner. Because now you're in one." Barbossa says as Elizabeth screams and runs back into the cabin. Barbossa throws the bottle of water after he closes the cabin doors and laughs hard.

Jack and Will are still sailing to Tortuga. Will starts to venture into talking about his past, Knowing Jack knows something about his father. Will tells Jack about how he came to the Caribbean to find his father after his mother died. Jack makes a slight grunting noise and continues doing sailing jobs. Will looks at Jack's response and wasnt satisfied with the subtle way he was trying to get information out of Jack and decided to go with a different direction..

"I'm not a simpleton. At the jail -- it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. You knew my father." Will stands in front of Jack as Considered a response. Either to lie or to tell the truth. Jack decided to tell the truth, it wouldnt do any harm... would it?

"I knew him. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Most everyone just called him Bill, or 'Bootstrap' Bill." Jack said as moved to the helm.

"'Bootstrap?'" Will asked " Good man. Good pirate. And clever -"- I never met anyone with as clever a mind and hands as him. When you were puzzling out that cell door, it was like seeing his twin."

"That's not true." Will said angry, not wanting to believe his was a pirate.

"I swear, you look just like him." Jack said flashing his trade mark sarcastic smile.

"It's not true that my father was a pirate. He was a merchant marine! He was a respectable man who obeyed the law, and followed the rules--" Will said getting louder and angrier with every word. Will had enough of Jack's 'lies' and pulled out his sword and leveled it at Jack.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth getting beat again." Jack said sighing, he was starting to re-think the plan he had come up with. " You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you." Will said stilling holding his sword in Jack's direction. "Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, is it?" Jack said as he kicked the wench. A sail boom came across the deck as Jack ducked and let the boom hit Will in the chest. Will held onto the boom as he dangled over the open sea. Jack picks up the sword and points the sword at Will

" As long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. There are only two absolute rules. What a man can do. And what a man cant do... For instance: you can accept that your father was a pirate and still a good man... or you can't.. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that some day. And me, for example, I can let you drown, but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies, savvy? So, can you sail under the command of a pirate, or can you not?" Jack said swinging the boom back around and handing the sword to Will.

"Savvy?" Jack asked as Will looks lost.

" Tortuga?"

"Aye, Tortuga" Jack said with a smile and a certain devious look in his eyes.

Soon enough Jack and Will turn up at Tortuga, Jack looks around like its heaven and Will looks around scared and giving Jack a look of not wanting to be here. Jack moves around the crowd as Will follows. Jack smile perks up when he sees a busty red-headed woman.

"Scarlett!" Jack said approaching the red-headed woman. She smiles evil like and slaps Jack across the face.

Jack then says to Will " I dont think I deserved that". Will raised his eyebrow and gave a slight smile. Jack looks across the crowd again and says a blonde woman now.

"Giselle!" The blonde woman walks up to Jack

"Who was she?" The blonde woman asks as Jack looks dumbfonded. 'Giselle' swings back and hits Jack just as hard. Jack then says " Well i might have deserved that one" Will smiles and enjoys seeing Jack get smacked around.

" Why are we here?" Will askes impatiently. " We need a crew, how can you and me manage the Pearl in the open seas, young pirate Turner?" Jack asked Will purposely teasing and stirring him up. "We need to find an old friend of mine to do this.." Jack said as he walked off, and Will follows.

" Who were those 'ladies' Jack?" Willa asked interested in their profession.

" They give sailors pleasure lad.. you know the sea gets lonely. We arent all enunchs you know" Jack said as Will got angry. "Ah there he is" Jack said as he strolled over to a piss den. Jack and Will then woke up the old man. Will learnt that it was Mister Gibbs, an old friend of Jacks. The three went to a local tavern. Will keep away from Jack and Gibbs as they discussed plans and crews. Little did Will know Jack was telling Gibbs that he is going after the Pearl and that he has Will as leverage. Jack reveals to Gibbs that Will is Bootstrap Bill Turner's son. Gibbs finally comes around on Jacks idea and starts to sign up people for a crew. Meanwhile Will over heard every word and begun to not trust Jack after hearing he was going to trade Will for a ship.

The next morning, Jack and Will inspected the 'crew' that Gibbs put together. It included a mute and midget and most importantly a woman. Jack proceeded down the line and was about to board the ship when a voice called out..

"You havent told us where we are going" the young sailor asks, with a slight femininity to the persons voice. Jack walks down the line again cautious and looks around the sailors hat and slips it off to reveal an old friend.. of sorts.

"Anamaria!" Jack says surprised. Anamaria then slaps Jack and Jack rubs his cheek. "I suppose, you didn't deserve that one either?" Will asked peeking around from behind.

"No, that one I deserved." Jack stated looking at Will instead of Anamaria.

"You stole my boat!" Anamarie yelled.

"Actually..." Jack started until Anamaria slapped him again. Jack then looks sore and frustrated "Borrowed... borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back." Jack says, as Anamaria looks unamused.

"But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one." Jack says lying.

"A better one." Will says smiling. Jack turns to Will and agrees, smiling as he keep lying.

"That one." Will said pointing out the _Interceptor._

"What one? _Jack looks at Will angrily. _That one? Aye, that one. What say you to that? " Jack said knowing this will be the only way to convince her.

"Aye!" Anamaira and the crew yelled. She snaps her hat back and walks to the boat. Will and Jack follow.

"I suppose you know her from Tortuga then, just like the others.." Will said matter- of-factly. "Nah mate, She is from Tortuga, but she doesnt give that kind of pleasure.. Well not to just anyone.. " Jack said smiling proudly. Thinking about how he seduced Anamaria and stole her boat. Jack and Will climbed aboard and Jack looks up in the sky and heard thunder.

During that night, the sailors and Jack battle the storm but Jack is in an uncommonly good mood because he knows they are catching up. In the morning after the storm, Jacks craddles the 'broken' compass and shouts headings at Anamaria, which seem to be changing by the second. Will looks over at Jack and is clearly un-impressed. Will then approaches Gibbs for some answers but Jack and his compass.

"How do we expect to find an island no one can find -- with a compass that doesn't work?" Will asks getting annoyed at Jack more and more.

"Now, lad, just because it don't point north don't mean it don't work. That compass gives bearings to the Isla de Muerta, wherever it may lie." Gibbs says in a low voice so no one over hears. Jack watches Gibbs and Will chatting away in their low voices. Jack slowly gets closer and closer to them to hear them talking without them noticing him.

"Really? So ... what's the story on the pistol?" Will asked slightly impressed and interested. Jack starts to listen intently ,knowing full well the story of his pistol. The story made his normally clam blood boil.

" I'll tell lee. Now, Jack Sparrow has an honest streak in him, and that's where the whole problem starts. This was when he was Captain of the Black Pearl -" Gibbs started but was interrupted by Wills stunned face. Jack was listening and cursed Gibbs for mentioning his history that Jack made sure Will would not know.

"What? He never told me that." Will said not surprised that Jack would not tell him.

" Ah -- he's learned, then. Plays things more close to the vest. Jack was the Captain of the Black Pearl and hired a crew, promised each man an equal share. So, they're forty days out, and the First Mate.. Barbossa.. says, everything's an equal share, that should mean the location of the island, too. So Jack gave up the bearings. That night, there was mutiny. Jack gave hisself up for the sake of his loyal crewmen. He was marooned on an island, left there to die." Gibbs said happy that he had a listener to one of his many stories. Will sat there amused and surprised to hear that Jack had an honest streak. Jack was listening as his blood started to boil thinking about Barbossa. Jack tried to keep calm as Gibbs and Will continued..

"Is that the reason why Jack is.." Will asked puzzled, trying to imitate the way Jack walks and acts. Always drunk. Jack looks at him puzzled at his impression and mutters "I dont act like that ..Do I?"

"Reasons got nothing to with it.. you see When a pirate is marooned, he's given a pistol with a single shot. No good for hunting, or surviving, really. But after three weeks of starvation and thirst – the option of that pistol begins to look good up here." Gibbs says using his fingers make a gun shape and pointed his fingers to his head.

"How did he get off the island?" Will asked wondering how Jack did this amazing, impossible thing.

"he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft." Gibbs said happily not realising how impossible that sounds. Jack stood there still listening smiling at his great adventures.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles."

"Aye. Sea turtles."

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked proudly as Gibbs looked confused, Jack quickly popped up beside them to answer this said question..

"Human hair... From my back." Jack said sternly and then walked off. Will and Gibbs look at each other puzzled and not sure what to believe.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth and the cursed crew of the Black Pearl were at Isla de Muerta. Elizabeth was forced into the cave wearing the trinket as a necklace. The crew pulled Elizabeth over to the chest and bent her over it. Elizabeth looked around terrified that this was the end. She felt like crying but she was still brave and stubborn. Barbossa begun a 'heart warming' speech about the curse and told the crew tonight is the night it ends.

Outside Jack and Will are making their way into the caves in a back entrance. Jack and Will watch as Barbossa gives his speech, Jack moves closer and Will follows behind with an oar in hand. Just at the right time Will hits Jack in the face, knocking him out cold. Will mutters that he will not be traded for a ship. Will then swims around the river around the stone chest and waits behind the stone chest where Barbossa cant see him.

Barbossa finishes his speech and grabs the knife and cuts Elizabeth's hand, Elizabeth squirms slightly in pain but she waits for more.

"Is that it?" Elizabeth asks very surprised.

"What did you expect? We're all gentlemen here, right and proper... You know the first thing I'm going to do after the curse is lifted?.. Eat a whole bushel of apples." Barbossa says laughing as he slowly drops the trinket into the chest and says "What was begun by blood, let blood now end!" All the pirates including Barbossa look up at the moonlight and wait.. they feel no different. They all wonder if it worked. Barbossa sighed at Pintel's questions and grabs out his gun and shots Pintel straight in the heart. Pintel bleeds but doesnt die. Barbossa growls and grabs Elizabeth.

" You. Maid. Your father. What was his name?! Was your father William Turner?!" Barbossa grabbing her shoulders and shakes her around. Elizabeth waits and smiles evil-y and simply says "No".

"Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child who is the real owner of that medallion, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner?! Where?" Barbossa yells in her face as he holds her. Elizabeth stares at him not backing down and not knowing who he is talking about. Barbossa had enough and slapped Elizabeth roughly. The force of the slap made Elizabeth tumble down the hill of treasure and down the shore of the river where Will is waiting. He grabs Elizabeth's mouth and wakes her up. Elizabeth looks shocked but extremely happy as the take the medallion and swim out of the caves together.

Barbossa and the pirates argue as Elizabeth and Will run away. Barbossa suddenly looks down to where Elizabeth is suppose to be and doesnt see her there. He orders the crew to go after her, As the crew get ready to chase her they find a slightly conscious Jack, still groggy from being hit hard. Pintel and Ragetti look at their former Captain shocked that he aint dead.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Pintel yells at Jack. Jack looks around with an oar in his hand still very groggy.

"Am I not?" Jack asks as the crew raise there guns and swords. Jack then has an idea and tries to conjure up the attack of parley.. if only he could remember the name. " Parillleee".. "Parsnip".. "Parsely".. Meanwhile the crew slightly lower there guns confused at what Jack is trying to say.. "Partner" .. "Par.." Jack almost finished when Ragetti pipes in and says "Parley!". Pintel starts at him angrily and curses Ragetti. "Damn those muttonheads who thought of Parley!" Pintel says so annoyed. Jack starts to compose himself slightly.. "The French mate" Jack says lowering Pintel's gun. The crew then drag Jack over to Barbossa.When Jack is placed in front of Barbossa, Barbossa looks abousutely dumbfounded

"Its not possible!" Barbossa says looking at him as if he was a ghost.

"Its not probable" Jack says leaning on his oar.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa asked stunned.

"When you marooned me on that god forsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate: I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."Jack said very arrogantly and proud. Barbossa smilies and signals for the crew to kill him.

"The girls blood didnt work, did it?" Jack says flashing his trademark devilish smile. Barbossa looks amused and sighs that he cant kill him right now.

"I suppose you know who's does" Barbossa says looking at Jack to see if he will lie

"I know who's blood does" Jack said proud of himself.

Elizabeth and Will by this had got to the Interceptor. Will told the crew and Anamaria and Gibbs that Jack fell behind and wanted you to follow the code. Gibbs looked painfully upset as shouted orders to leave without Jack. Thats just what they did. Meanwhile Jack had persuaded Barbossa into hearing his deal on the Black Pearl. Jack and the rest of the crew followed Barbossa back onto the Pearl. Jack and Barbossa then went into the Captain's quarters and discussed terms.

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away on my ship?" Barbossa said almost laughing at Jacks deal.

"No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy? " Jack said proud and smiling.

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need." Barbossa says still not following his deal at all.

"Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore…my word is the one we'll be trusting. Although…I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you. " Jack says happily as he grabs an Apple from Barbossa's table and bites into to it.. "Funny ol' world, innit?" Jack says slightly chuckling and offers Barbossa his apple as Barbossa smiles slightly upset. Just as they finish talking a crewman comes in and says they are coming up on the Interceptor. Jack follows Barbossa up to the deck and decides with a new plan. Barbossa grabs out his telescope and Jack jumps in front of his sight.

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the _Interceptor_, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?" Jack said trying to put on his charm.

"Now you see, Jack , that's exactly the attitude that lost you the _Pearl_ . People are easy to search when they're dead. Lock him in the brig." Jack then is carried away into the brig.

Meanwhile on the Interceptor, Will try to bandage up Elizabeth's hand and was being too rough. Elizabeth told Will about the medallion and how she stole it off him eight years ago. Will gets angry knowing that his blood they need. Elizabeth gets scared and leaves Will.

The Black Pearl gains on the Interceptor. They begin a sea battle. Elizabeth comes up with daft ideas like Jack that work for only short times. Will then takes over the combat stragedy and tells everyone they have to fight. The cannons from both ships hit each other, including one that hits Jack's cell and he gets mad at the cannons blowing holes in his ship. Jack then clams down when he notices the cell door is opened by the cannon. Jack then leaves the Pearl and slips out to the deck and swings over to the Interceptor. Meanwhile Anamaria threatens to give Elizabeth over to them but Will says she isnt what they are after and realises he doesnt have the medallion and goes after. He has trouble because the room is a mess because of the battle. The mast breaks ontop of the door to the deck. Will is trapped and the cabin starts to fill with water. Will starts to drown when he sees Barbossa's monkey has the medallion and tries to find away out but cant. The crew of the Black Pearl is now battling with the crew of the Interceptor. Some of the Pearl's crew use the gunpowder and rum to make an explosive. They set it off just as they take the crew are taken over to the Pearl.. kidnapped. Meanwhile Will is still stuck insdie the Interceptor. Elizabeth tries to leave the Pearl to get Will but is being held off. All of a sudden the Interceptor explodes and both Elizabeth and Jack look stunned.

Out of nowhere Will appears on deck and points the pistol at Barbossa and demands Elizabeth goes free. Will looks over at Jack who is whsipering not to do anything stupid. Will then grabs his gun and points it to his head. Jack closed his eyes and curses Will for doing something stupid.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asks confused. Jack then jumps in front of him to distract him.

"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though – eunuch." Jack says pointing at Will at the end.

"My name is Will Turner . My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." Will stays proud."On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker."

" Name your terms, Mr. Turner ."

"Elizabeth goes free."

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else? " Barbossa asks and Will points to the crew, as he sees Jack pointing to himself begging for him to see his name.

"And the crew – the crew are not to be harmed."

"Agreed." Barbossa said with an evil tone. All of a sudden Will puts down his gun and gets captured by the Pearl's crew. The other crew are still being shackled as Elizabeth is being told to walk the plank.

"Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank!" Elizabeth is forced to being climbing on the plank as Will screams and squirms from his captors.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will said yelling, Barbossa got terribly at angry at his outburst.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where. Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" Barbossa asks as the crew agress and Elizabeth's gives him a dirty look.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go." Elizabeth takes off the dress and throws it at Barbossa. "It goes with your black heart ."

"Ooh, it's still warm. " Barbossa brags as he holds the dress to his face, One of the pirates gets anxious and pushed Elizabeth off the plank when she wont do it herself. Elizabeth falls into the icy waters. Now Jack was being forced onto the plank.

"I'd really rather hoped we were past all this." Jack said scared trying to talk his way out again.

"Jack…. Jack . Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip." Barbossa said as he points to the same island ahead.

"I did notice."

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape…but I doubt it." Barbossa says as he begins pushing Jack down the plank. Jack doesnt move.

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot."

"By the powers, you're right. Were be Jack 's pistol? Bring it forward."

"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman…would give us a pair of pistols."

"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself." Barbossa declares and throws the pistol into the sea, quickly Jack dives in after it and to grab his pistol from below the sea.

Jack and Elizabeth swim over to the island. Elizabeth groans as she notices that evil pirate is the way she is stuck with on this island. Jack unties the rope around his arms and says to no one in specific.. "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." Elizabeth walks away not caring. She hates Jack for comprising Will for a boat. Elizabeth walks up the beach and then remembers all the stories of Captain Jack Sparrow and conjures up some hope that he might help her out of here so she can go save Will. Meanwhile Jack was just thinking about Rum and where it was last time. Jack started to think that it wouldnt be too bad to have some company this time.. especially company thats that fine to look at. Jack smiled as he watched Elizabeth walk. Jack was now thinking of having some fun.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Now the next chapter will have way more new material XD . RandR please


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Elizabeth stood at the top of the beach trying to get some of the water out of her dress as she waited for Jack to reach where she was standing. Jack stood next to her as he threw his rope away and puts gun away. Jack just stares at Elizabeth intently wondering how he is gonna put up with her.. there is no way that they could get along. Jack keep thinking this as she started to look up and down her attractive body.. he was starting to change his mind about her. Jack keep staring at her, knowing she would get angry.. _Let's see whats she is like when she is angry.. could be cute. _Jack keep staring and pondering thoughts about Elizabeth, they were beginning to get more and more immoral.

Elizabeth watched him and eventually got scared and broke the silence.. "Uhh I think Im gonna go take a walk around the island" Elizabeth said then she walked away, walking quite fast. She was beginning to think that Sparrow pirate was mad. _Why was he just staring at me?.._Elizabeth looked down at her apparel and remember she was just wearing her under-garments..._He couldnt have been?!.. How filthy! How could a person do that?.. Thats person he isnt a normal person Elizabeth, he is a pirate. _Elizabeth continue to think how dirty and filthy and unpleasant stay this will be as she walked along the beach, following it all around.

Elizabeth keep walking as she begun to think about how she will save Will and she could get off this island. _I need to save him..but how?. I need to get off this island.. But How?. Well he done it before, So we can do it the same way that awful smelly pirate did. Ill just have to.. persuade him._ Elizabeth felt disgusted at herself for thinking like that and decided that she would only resort to those measures if she had to.

Elizabeth keep walking looking down at feet marks, she got excited seeing footprints on the beach. She looked up and around and seen she just pasted Jack. She had walked a full circle. She begun to walk back to Mister Sparrow.

"Not all that big, is it?" Jack asks sitting on the beach, dismantling his pistol, playing with the ball and the powder. He doesnt even look up at her as he asked her that question.

"Has it changed since the last time you were here?" Elizabeth asked kicking the sand softly with her toes as she faced Jack.

"The trees are taller." Jack says and looks up flashing Elizabeth his trademark suave sarcastic smile. Elizabeth rolled her eyes slightly. Jack keep dismantling the gun, and checking if the powder was dry.

"I hope you have no intention of using that." Elizabeth said sternly but was worried that he might shot her and then eat her.. _He is pirate.. they might do that if they get desperate._ Elizabeth listen to her thoughts and wasnt even convincing herself that a person let alone a pirate would do that.

"Not yet. Ask me again in a few weeks." Jack said shoving the gun back in his belt as he stood up and wiped the sand off his pants.

"Captain Sparrow! We have to get off this island – immediately!" Elizabeth says sternly and angrily.

"Don't be thinking I'm not already working on it." Jack said getting up and walking away to the palm trees to their right. Elizabeth quickly followed.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then." Elizabeth said creeping up behind Jack as he starts knocking on a palm tree and walking off.

"To what point and purpose, young missy? The _Black Pearl_ is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice – unlikely - young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." Jack said as he keep walking to more palm tress. Elizabeth looked at furious. She wasnt gonna give up. She needed to get off this island and save Will. She needed to get away from this scallywag too, he was gonna drive her mad.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow . You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?" Elizabeth says as Jack finds a bare area and jumps up and down on it a few times. Elizabeth looks at him like he was daft.

"Last time…I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time …the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably…have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." Jack said as he lifted open a latch and climbed down and brought up many bottles of rum.

"So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow ? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?! " Elizabeth angry and disapointed. _Here I was, reading about the great adventures of Captain Jack Sparrow, when he was just a rude, dirty filthy rum soaked immoral pirate._

"Welcome to the Caribbean , love." Jack said moving quite close to her face and hands her a bottle of rum. Jack walks off to sit on the beach. Elizabeth stands there with a bottle of rum and decides its time to go to plan B. _If you arent gonna be heoric Jack, Ill get us off this island even if i have to sink as low as your level. _Elizabeth had a feeling Jack was interested a little bit more than just friends.. maybe not even that. Elizabeth decided to use that to her advantage.

" You should look at our contretemps this way: we've got shade trees, thank the Lord. We've got some food on the trees, thank the Lord again. And we've got rum, praise the Lord. We can stay alive a month, maybe more. Keep a weather eye open for passing ships, and our chances are fair." Jack said as he sat down on the beach and gulped down rum. Elizabeth moved over to where he sat and stood next to him. She was shocked that she might have to be a month.

"A month? Will doesn't have a month! We've got to do something to help him!" Elizabeth said looking furious at Jack. _Why wont he help Will? Doesnt he feel bad?_

"You're right. Here's luck to you, Will Turner." Jack said toasting him and taking another big swig at his beloved rum. Jack looks up at Elizabeth standing next to him who giving him a very angry gaze.

"Don't be thinking I'm happy about this, Elizabeth. But I see no use in wailing and gnashing my teeth over that which I can do nothing about." Jack said in a serious tone.

"Not when you can drink instead, at least." Elizabeth said still angry, but she knew she would have start her plan soon. Jack looked at her and patted the sand next to him, signaling her to sit next to him. Jack keep looking up at her, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Elizabeth sighed and sat down and unsealed her bottle of rum and finally decided to take a small swig.

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho..." Elizabeth muttered under her breathe before she sipped the rum. Jack looked at her surprised and interested.

"What? What was that?" Jack said inching closer to her. Elizabeth giggled at Jack's interest

"Something funny, Miss Swann? Share. Please," Jack said as his curousity was starting to drive him mad. _That sounds filmilar.. why does that sound filmilar?_

"Nothing ... it's nothing. Just ...I'm reminded of a song I learned as a child. A song about pirates." Elizabeth said as she continued to drink her rum slowly, she was actually starting to like the taste.

"I know a lot of songs about pirates, but none I'd teach a child. Let's hear it." Jack said interested more and more.

"Oh, no ... it's silly. Back in England we didn't know a thing about pirates, really. They seemed so romantic and daring -" Elizabeth said as her graceful fingers ran over the rum bottle. Jack felt very proud and liked the way daring and romantic sounded.. _That's me love_. Jack smiled proudly until Elizabeth looked him dead in the eye smiling..

"That was before I met one, of course." Elizabeth said before Jack piped in.

"Now I must hear this song. An authentic pirate song. Have at it." Jack said nagging her to sing more and more.

"Well, perhaps ... with a bit more to drink, I might ..." Elizabeth said considering it. _Maybe this guy aint so bad.._Elizabeth almost hit herself to re-think her thoughts. _He is awful and mean and wont save Will. Plus he is always teasing me. He is frustrating. _Elizabeth thought as she convinced herself of those that time.

"More to drink!" Jack got up and got as many rum bottles as he could and place them on the beach. He also got some plants and wood and a stone to light a fire. Elizabeth watched him impressed that he could make a fire this way, and while he was drinking rum. Elizabeth got to her second bottle and started to feel groggy already. _I cant drink anymore, Ill have to pretend to drink and get drunk._ Elizabeth keep on her gaze on Jack as built a fire. Jack could feel her looking at him, he was very flattered and decided to use this to his advantage. Jack didnt look up from adding to the fire as he started to tease Liz.

"Like what you see love?" Jack asked in coarse but smooth slur.

" I am sure I do not know what you mean Mister Sparrow." Elizabeth said facing the ocean now.

"Love, Mister Sparrow makes me think that Im like that whelp you like.. Makes me sound all proper. Either its Jack or Nothing..." Jack said as he finished building a fire and moved around behind Elizabeth, his head quite closer to hair and the side of her face

"..Or called me Captain Jack Sparrow. That always get me going love." Jack said moving to sit next to her again. Elizabeth looked at him shocked and disgusted. Elizabeth slightly moved across away from him.

"Well wheres the song missy?" Jack asked ready to learn. Elizabeth sighed and sang the whole song once. By the end of the song, Jack knew every word and begun singing it as he drank. Elizabeth keep drinking and sitting with him. She was actually having fun. She couldnt believe she was having fun while Will was in trouble but she couldnt help it , it was the rum and the song. She also couldnt believe she could have fun with Jack. Jack was getting more and more drunk as they continued skipping and drinking around the fire. The special thing about Jack is that even when he is drunk, he can still completely think straight. Jack thought Elizabeth was drunk now and he could have some more fun with Miss stick up her arse . _She might have a stick up her arse but she is quite good to look at. Certainly be another huge conquest, if i could bed the gov's daughter. Hmm certainly would be interesting. _

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" Both Liz and Jack sang loudly as they both skipped around the fire.

" I LOVE this song!.. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! We're beggars and blighters, ne'er do well cads, Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" Jack keep singing as his skipping starting to slow down as he got dizzy. Jack falls to the ground and sits beside the fire again as Elizabeth joins him.

"When I get the Black Pearl back, I'm going to teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!" Jack said excited and doing more hand gestures than normal.

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main ." Elizabeth said proudly and sternly. Jack looks at her and continues..

" Not just the Spanish Main , love. The entire ocean. The entire wo'ld. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is…what the Black Pearl really is…is freedom." Jack said honestly, Elizabeth looked at him nobel-y. _I knew there was a human and good side to you somehwere Jack.. We will get your Pearl back._ Elizabeth then laid her head along Jack's chest and snuggles her head up close.

"Jack …it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island." Elizabeth said with a slight sympathy in her voice. Jack looks down at her surprised and happy. Jack couldnt believe this was happening.. _It cant be this easy.. I didnt even do anything yet. And she is coming on to me?.. Maybe Im more of a ladies man than I think. They just cling to ya Jack. _Jack thoughts were quickly interrupted when his fingers wrapped around Elizabeth's shoulder and wrapped his arm around her. Elizabeth looks at his hand on her shoulder and smiles groggy.

" Ah, well... the company is better than last time. And the scenery has definitely improved." Jack said looking all around Elizabeth's body and smiles. Elizabeth smiles and acts all coy.

" Mr. Sparrow! I'm not sure I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk." Elizabeth says coy and smiling. She wasnt sure if this was part of the plan anymore or if it was just the rum. Jack smiles and curls his moustache.

"I know exactly what you mean, love." "To freedom." Elizabeth raises her bottle to toast. Jack clings his bottle to Elizabeth's and chugs it down quickly. Elizabeth looks at him bemused and rolls her eyes. Jack sits up quickly and gets more rum.

"Tell me about you and the enunch" Jack says smiling, teasing her. Elizabeth glares playfully.

"Ive know him since he came to Port Royal. He is a good friend..." Elizabeth said slightly blushing. Jack smiles wondering if he could get more out of her than Will could.

"Anything more than a friendship love?" Jack asks moving closer to her face and facing her body more. Elizabeth looks him dead in the eye as she goes along with the plan.

"What is that to you Captain Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked in a whisper as she leant her lips in closer to Jack's. Jacks lips reach closer to hers as his free hand runs gently up her arm to her shoulder and neck. His finger tips gently run up her neck and throat.

" If there is more, than i would advise against it missy" Jack said tickling her smooth skin on her neck. Elizabeth started breathing heavier. She was never touched like this and it felt good. She cursed her self for letting her get some sort of pleasure out of this. She has intense feelings for Will. But she couldnt help being seduced by the handsome pirate sitting in front of her.

"Why Captain?" Elizabeth says closing her eyes getting closer and closer to Jacks lips.

" He isnt for you" Jack said moving closer and closer. Elizabeth all of a sudden pulls away.

"And i suppose you think you are" Elizabeth moves away again slightly snickering at the thought. Jack got mad and got up and moved away her completely.

" In the morning, We will find away off this island until than keep your snickering and tempeting ways on that side of the fire.. right?" Jack said sternly. Elizabeth giggled and got up. Elizabeth moved in front of Jack in the view of the ocean.

"Dont wanna talk to me anymore Jack?" Elizabeth asked. Jack grunted and sipped his rum.

"No one said we have to talk Jack" Elizabeth said trying to sound sexy. Jack almost chocked on his rum as he stood up, quite excited.

"What are you proposing young Miss Swann?" Jack said moving closer to her body. Elizabeth smiled.

"Anything you want Captain" Elizabeth moved closer as she thought he was a sucker and everything was working according to plan. Jack looked at her and looked in her eyes and noticed something wasnt right. Jack then smiled and moved her quite close. Elizabeth closed her eyes and got surprising butterflies in her stomach. Her heart was racing quickly and she didnt know why. She was so confused. Jack licked his lips as his lips were close to hers and then pushed her away just when she thought she was getting a kiss.

" You stay on that side of the fire!" Jack said laying down and chugged down more rum. Elizabeth opened her eyes angry and sat on the other side of the fire. Later Jack collapsed and fell alseep. Elizabeth couldnt sleep and decided to finish off her plan in the early hours of the morning when he was still alseep.

Elizabeth finally went to sleep and woke a few hours later and got all the rum and food and started a huge fire. As she continued burning all the rum, getting a bigger and bigger smoke signal. She started to wonder what happened last night.. _Why did I get butterflies? Why was I so tempted by him? Why did I propose more than I originally planned.?.. Its all the rums fault. I blame rum! _Elizabeth keep blaming rum and everything else, but she didnt even think about how she felt when he touched her last night. She started to think about how his touch felt and how could he looked last night. Elizabeth looked shocked at herself as she thought these things about that awful immoral man. Elizabeth loaded the gunpowder into the fire and a huge bang went off which woke up Jack.

He could smell smoke and rum being burnt. He looked up and seen Elizabeth burning all the food, rum.. EVERYTHING. Jack got mad and ran over to her quickly.

"What are you doing? You've burned our food, the shade -- the rum!" Jack said confused and furious.

"Yes, the rum is gone." Elizabeth said wiping her hands, not even looking at a distressed Jack.

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack said getting madder and madder by the second.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it? " Elizabeth said facing him and screaming at him angrily for how he treated her last night.

"But why is the rum gone?" Jack still wonders why the rum had to be burned.

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon. " Elizabeth says as she sits on the beach and looks out to the horizon. Jack stands by her and gets out his pistol and points it to her and gets mad at himself for not being able to shot her with it. Jack walks in the other direction angrily.

As he walks he wonders about last night _.. I like when she is drunk, she way more nicer and she lets me touch her. Why did she burnt all the god damn rum!. _Jack stops thinking in his head and starts thinking aloud.

"Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack . Must've been terrible for you." Well it bloody is now!" Jack says imitating Elizabeth and looking off in her direction mad as he continues to stalk off in the other direction. Jack looks out to the horizon and sees the Dauntless.. Jack looks sighed and bemused...

"There'll be no living with her after this."


End file.
